Black Avenger: Ferocity (Comic 2)
Black Avenger was watching the news while doing his homework when a special news report accord. It said that they had found out who killed Frankie. They cornered him in a building but a fire broke out in the building and many are trapped inside. This was Black Avenger's unfinished business so he had to suit up. He told his mom he was going to the library to read some books for his project and work on a paper. She said ok but she wanted him back before 8. Black Avenger then ran full speed through his suburb using his grapnel hook and hoping on vehicles for boost to get to to Chicago in a matter of 20 minutes. He then launched himself high in the air with a fire boost and saw the fire and crashed down into the building. Black Avenger rose up and yelled "Anyone in here!" A group replied "Yeah please help." Black Avenger then ran through the fire knocking the debris out of his way. He got to them and checked them out. Their were 15 of them. Black Avenger then had them go through the path he made. After 14 went out the path was close to caving in. Black Avenger then told the last person who was bent over in a corner crying covered by a huge cover to follow him. Black Avenger then punched and pushed stuff out his way leading his way to the person crying. He then said "Come on! We have to to go now!" Black Avenger then grabbed the person by the shoulders pulling off the cover showing a huge hulking teen who then stood up towering over Black Avenger. Black Avenger was to the teens stomach and was hurting his neck looking up. The teen then said "Your just another pathetic Powerstrike reject." He then grabbed him by his throat and slammed him down to the ground floor of the burning building. Debris fell on top of Black Avenger which he struggled to get out of. But when Black Avenger was getting up a weight slammed him back down. It was the teens heavy foot. Black Avenger couldn't get up from the force. The teen laughed and said "I guess your wondering why don't I just kill you or just drag you back to Project Powerstrike. Well the answer is simple really." He then picked up Black Avenger with one arm by the throat again lifting feet above the ground making Black Avenger dangle in his hand. "I prefer taking my time on easy prey like you." He then socked Black Avenger in the jaw hurling him threw weak ceilings of the building and knocking him on top of the building next to the burning building. The teen then launched through the building and flew high in the air and slammed down with fire all over his body. The teen said " You can call me Ferocity by the way." Black Avenger then got up and shot a fire blast at him. Ferocity then said 'Let's make this fun shall we." He then jumped in the air and smashed down caving the roof in. Black Avenger jumped in the air before the ground fell in on him and he hammered Ferocity in the back of the head while he was down. They duked it out while falling down with Black Avenger throwing fast hits and Ferocity then said "This is what I like to see some fighting spirit." while throwing a bone shattering punch to Black Avenger;s ribs. They fell to the bottom floor of the building. Luckily no one was inside so it was safe to go all out. Ferocity caught Black Avenger before falling straight to the ground and said "Can't have you dying just yet reject." Black Avenger then got out of his grasp and said "The name is Black Avenger." He then socked him in the jaw with a powerful fire punch. Ferocity's head turned but that was all it did. Ferocity then said "Well how did you get that name with a punch that weak. He then kicked him in the chest hurling him into a wall hard smashing his back hard into the wall. Ferocity then ran at Black Avenger with great speed and anger in his eyes. Black Avenger somersaulted over him. Ferocity said "Nice move." Black Avenger ran at him and they duked it out. Ferocity took every shot Black Avenger could dish out with no sign of harm being done. Black Avenger threw fast fire jabs to the head and kicks. Black Avenger finished his flurry of combos off with a fiery uppercut to his jaw. Ferocity moved back a few steps holding his jaw in discouragement. Ferocity then ran at Black Avenger and clotheslined him but Black Avenger used the arm to spin off of and flip in the air landing on his feet. Ferocity then stopped and leaped back at Black Avenger tackling him down and then throwing him into a wall hard. He then smashed into Black Avenger with his forearm on his chest cracking his chest. Black Avenger tried to punch him off with a couple of good hard hits to the face but he was too tough for Black Avenger to fight off. Ferocity applied more and more pressure crushing Black Avenger's body on the wall nearly putting his elbow through his entire chest cavity. Ferocity said "Doesn't your fist hurt yet from all those punches." The wall then broke into pieces of rubble. Ferocity then said "It's like punching a steel wall right?" Black Avenger was coughing up blood and his body was worn out. Black Avenger got up with a fire blast hitting Ferocity with it. Ferocity was pushed back a few feet from the force but that was all that it did. Black Avenger leaped in the air and went for a punch but Ferocity caught it and slammed him on the ground. Ferocity then set his big foot on the weak chest of Black Avenger on the verge of breaking it. Ferocity then said "This was a waste of my time if that was all you had." Black Avenger could hardly breath weasing for air. Ferocity then put a little pressure with the tip of his foot making him Black Avenger stop breathing for a second and said " Well looks like your done for with a injury like that for me to exploit." Ferocity then lifted his foot as high as he could above Black Avenger and said "This is it punk." Then a explosive arrow hit him exploding on impact knocking him back. Ferocity then looked up to see a medium height teen with a laser gun in hand with steam flying off the hot gun. Ferocity then said "This aint no place for wimps." Another arrow hit was shot at him but Ferocity caught it and snapped it in half using his thumb to break it saying "Toys!? This aint play time little man!" Black Avenger then said "Well why don't you take a timeout." He then shot a fire blast in Ferocity face distracting him. The archer then shot 8 arrows 4 at each time surrounding Ferocity and quickly shot a explosive arrow at his chest triggering all the arrows around him to explode. When the smoke cleared Black Avenger and the archer had vanished. Ferocity turned his head looking around for them and decided to try again another day and left. Black Avenger then woke up on a bed with a man in black a few feet away with his back turned sitting down and seemed to be sharpening some arrows. and loading his utility belt up. Black Avenger then said "Where is Ferocity." The man said "He got away I had to get you out before you died." Black Avenger asked what happen to the building that was on fire. The man said "The building was put out, but their were 2 casualties found. But onto your injuries I was able to get your chest cavity on the road to recovery so in a few months it should be good as new. Black Avenger then said "Screw that." He then covered himself in flames and then in a matter of seconds his injuries seemed to be nearly done healing. The man said "What is that some healing power." Black Avenger then said "Yeh I guess you could say that I can use my heat power to heal my wounds quicker but it takes alot of concentration to do so. Black Avenger then asked "Who are you?" He turned his head slightly showing a portion of his face and said "I'm the Black Avenger." He then went over to Black Avenger and punched him in the face. Black Avenger woke up on the top of a building to see Black Avenger dive off the building disappearing into the night. Black Avenger then staggered up and said "Now how do I get off this roof?"